This invention relates to a geographical globe commonly used for educational purpose, particularly to one that is collapsible for easy stowage.
It is well known that geographical globes are constructed in a collapsible form so as to improve the conventional globes of rigid, heavy and bulk bodies. One of the improvements is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 952,119 in which an inflatable globe is rotatably mounted on a bowed arm which is pivoted to a stand so that the globe as well as the bowed arm can be folded in a compact manner.